Hair Today Gone Yesterday
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Bobobo Ranma crossover. Team Bobobo goes back in time to stop the ancestor of King Baldy Bald from shaving people... and it's Kodachi Kuno? Please R
1. Team Bobobo Goes Back in Time

A/N: Okay its June's Installment of EI Crossover series... two more after this and I have a surprise... this month's it Bobo-bo meets Ranma. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobo-bo or Ranma 1/2, if I did then... Don Patch! Hey!

Wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out wig out

Sorry about that Don Patch took the key board away... on with the story!

Hair Today, Done Yesterday

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Founding Member of the Chrome Doom Empire! Team Bobo-bo Goes Back in Time

Team Bobo-bo were walking in the forest as usual catching Pokemon! Bobo-bo wore a blue jacket wearing a red cap. Jelly Jiggler walked in front of them.

"There's a Jelly Jiggler! Go Patchacu!" said Bobo-bo.

Don Patch was dressed like kind of like a Pikachu.

"Patchacu!" said Don Patch.

The two began to fight… it ended in Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler having a nice cup of tea.

"How did that happen!" yelled Beuti who watched.

Bobo-bo was "Normal' again.

"I have something to tell you I have done my studying… I have discovered King Baldy Bald's first ancestor…" said Bobo-bo.

"What do you mean?" asked Gasser.

"It all stared over a thousand years ago there was a man who I'll call Principal Kuno." said Bobo-bo.

The image of a man of a man dressed in Hawaiian close, with a palm tree growing out his holding a ukulele appeared.

"That's the ancestor of King Baldy Bald?" yelled Beauty.

"Yes he would always try to shave his students bald… he had two children, Tatewaki and Kodachi… neither of them liked his hair cutting ways… until one day Kodachi snapped and started cutting hair right and left… slowly her decedents became the Chrome Dome Empire…" said Bobo-bo.

"Why are you telling us?" asked Beauty.

"Because… we're going back in time to stop it…" said Bobo-bo.

Everyone else gasped expect for Don Patch who was dressed in black clothes and sun glasses, he also held a gun.

"I see we're going to kill Sarah Conner." said Don Patch.

"How are we going to go back?" asked Beauty.

A huge door appeared and Bobo-bo was dressed like Sailor Pluto.

"You go though this door…" said Bobo-bo.

"…" said Gasser and Beauty.

Don Patch was going to go though but Bobo-bo stopped him.

"It is forbidden to go though the gates of time…" said Bobo-bo.

"Oh come on! I want to change history so that all my favorite sports teams win their championships so I can make money of it!" yelled Don Patch.

Bobo-bo began to beat Don Patch with the Garnet Rod. Beauty, Gasser, Dengaku Man and Jelly Jiggler shrugged and entered the gates of time… Bobo-bo (no longer dressed like Sailor Pluto) and Don Patch quickly fallowed.

A 1,000 years earlier, outside the Tendo Dojo.

Ranma looked around… no fiancés around: Check, No rivals around: Check, no other category (Happosai, demons, ghosts, dragons): Che…

Suddenly a pink cloud appeared above them and Gasser and Beauty landed on him.

"Ow… looks like we're here…" said Beauty.

"Are you sure… we might have just been transported to a town." said Gasser.

"Excuse me can you get off of me…" said Ranma.

Beauty and Gasser did.

"Sorry…" said Beauty.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ranma.

"Well…" said Beauty.

Suddenly a Delorean showed up and Jelly Jiggler, Dengaku Man and Bobo-bo existed it.

"Looks like we're in November 5, 1955!" said Bobo-bo looking at a watch.

"That Back to the Future!" yelled Beauty.

Don Patch appeared dressed like we was earlier with the sunglasses and gun.

"Time to kill Sarah Conner…" said Don Patch.

Beauty and Gasser sighed.

"Okaay… I'm going to leave now…" said Ranma.

He began to leave.

"Wait! You know where can find Kodachi Kuno?" asked Bobo-bo.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"Because we came form the Future!" said Bobo-bo.

"The Future!" repeated Dengaku Man, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"And she's going to go crazy by cutting everyone's hair and eventually it will start the Chrome Dome Empire!" said Bobo-bo.

"Riiiight…" said Ranma.

"At least you can give us a place to stay…" said Bobo-bo.

"What?" said Ranma.

"We need a place to stay?" asked Gasser.

"What did you expect this mission into the past would take less than a day. And we have no money…" said Bobo-bo, he knelt down in front of Ranma and began to, "Pretty Please with sure on top."

Jelly Jiggler Don Patch and Dengaku man began to beg as well, not only but also turning on the cute.

"Peas…" they all said in a cute way.

Ranma's eyes twitched as Beauty and Gasser watched them in embarrassment.

Later…

"So let me get this start… you let a bunch of weirdoes who claim their from the future… into this house?" asked Nabiki to Ranma.

It was indeed true he did agree, how… even he doesn't know… Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, Soun, Genma and the Bobo-bo crew were in the living room during this conversation.

"If they damage anything its going to your debt…" said Nabiki.

Ranma sighed... he knew that was going to happen.

"So if what you're saying is true then Kodachi's decedent will have this evil empire that will cut off everyone's hair?" asked Soun.

"That's right…" said Gasser.

"So all we have to do is kill Sarah Conner…" said Don Patch.

"Oookay…" said Ranma.

Just then who should show up but the Black Rose herself Kodachi came into the living room, hugged Ranma… with that annoying laugh of hers.

"My ears…" cried Jelly Jiggler.

"You don't have any ears…" said Beauty.

"Oh Ranma Darling… say who are these people?" asked Kodachi.

"Well…" said Ranma.

"Are you Sarah Conner?" asked Don Patch.

"Okay that jokes getting old…" said Beauty.

"No my name is Kodachi…" said Kodachi.

"Kodachi Kuno?" asked Bobo-bo.

"Why yes… I suppose you heard of me." said Kodachi.

"Yes! I came to prevent you fr4om going crazy and shaving people!" said Bobo-bo.

"Okay…" said Kodachi weirded out by them, "Well I should get going… farewell Ranma Darling…"

She left in flurry of black rose petals…

"So looked like that's the girl who starts it…" said Gasser.

"We must prevent her from going crazy and cut of people's hair!" said Bobo-bo.

"Why do I fell like what ever lingering thread of my sanity is going away?" asked Ranma.

"That's how I fell all the time…" said Beauty.

Next Time: Will Ranma and the Tendo keep their sanity? Or will it be the other way around. Watch out NWC Furinkan is going to get even more crazy!


	2. Team Bobobo Meets the rest of the NWC!

A/N: Well another one I haven't updated in years... and I'm half way done with the ones that never got passed chapter 1! Yay! Anyways this was another tough one to write... no wonder it didn't get passed chapter 1... Anyway remember to PM or Review the crossover you want to see me update (that's not already on the list that is) enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 2: Which is Crazier? Team Bo-bobo Meets the rest of the NWC!

It was just a quiet morning… or was it? Ranma just woke up after finding someone hugging him… it was Don Patch dressed in drag.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

He got up, left the room and went down stairs… Kasumi was giving Soun, Genma (in panda form), Nabiki, Beauty and Gasser breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma didn't answer but asked "Why is that thing in drag?"

"Are you talking about Don Patch?" asked Gasser.

"I think…" said Ranma, "Is he the spiky orange guy?"

The two nodded…

"Are you two the only the ones with an once of sanity here?" asked Nabiki.

Once again the two nodded.

"I think we'll get along…" mumbled Nabiki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gasser.

"Breakfast's ready." called out Kasumi.

That's when the rest of Team Bo-bobo showed up dressed like dogs and began to eat face first.

"Can you please tell me what that supposed to mean?" asked Gasser.

"Hey… why don't you show them around town today." said Nabiki.

"What are you getting at?" asked Ranma.

Akane nudged Ranma, she got it…

"Why are you nudging me?" asked Ranma.

Akane sighed, it was best if Ranma didn't get it for now.

And so later they were exploring the small town… it was then Beauty remembered something.

"Bo-bobo… do you what an Ontological Paradox is?" asked Beauty.

"No… what's that some of cheese?" asked Bo-bobo.

"Just never mind…" sighed Beauty.

"All right then." said Bo-Bobo who was suddenly dressed like an explorer.

"All right we must search for the lost treasure of Nerima." said Bo-bobo while the rest of the team (minus Beauty and Gasser) were dressed like explorers.

"The narrator made the exploring line a few lines ago… you should have dressed up like

that then!" Yelled Beauty.

That when they heard a bell ringing. Everyone turned around to see what it was, but it was too late it was Shampoo wanting a date with Ranma… and she had already landed on his head.

"Ranma you go on date with Shampoo?" asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo! You're going to go on a date with a bottle of Shampoo?" asked Bo-bobo.

For some reason Bo-bobo and a bottle of shampoo was on a date with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler dressed like Italian men singing "This is the Night"

"What just happen?" asked Shampoo staring at the sight with a big sweat drop.

"Don't ask… just don't ask." said Beauty.

"Who they?" asked Shampoo.

"We're from the future here to prevent something from happening to Kodachi Kuno." said Gasser.

"Shampoo see…" said Shampoo, "She die?"

"No… we're here to prevent her from going insane, so her decedent doesn't take over the world." said Beauty.

"Shampoo see…" said Shampoo with a sweat drop, "Shampoo help, maybe Great Grand mother help."

That's when suddenly. Out of nowhere a bucket of water fell onto Ranma and Shampoo. Turning them into a girl and cat.

"What the!" yelled Beauty.

"Okay… what just happened." said Gasser.

"I heard about this… the ascent legend of Jusenkyo." said Bo-bobo who was suddenly dressed like the Jusenkyo Guide, "Thousands of years ago, in china a bunch of Springs were created now whoever falls in there will take the form of whatever drowned there last."

"That what happened to them." sighed Akane, "Ranma fell into Spring of Drown Girl and Shampoo fell into spring of drowned Cat."

"How did you know about?" asked Beauty.

"What it's true? I was making it up." said Bo-bobo.

Beauty didn't know what to say, but she did notice Akane nursing a headache.

"Let's just go find some hot water." she muttered Akane.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Gasser.

"He's scared of cats." said Akane, "Maybe you should get Shampoo off him."

Beauty managed to grab Shampoo off Ranma-Chan and hold her, Shampoo didn't mind as A. she barely knew Beauty and B. She sensed no fighting spirit within Beauty.

"So it true you're scared of cats?" asked Don Patch.

Ranma-Chan turned around and saw Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler all dressed like cats.

"Your all idiots!" yelled Ranma-Chan punching them away.

"Now that's out of the way." said Gasser with a sweat drop.

And so they headed to the Cat Café.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Sang Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Dengaku Man dressed like Dorothy, the Lion, the Tin man and Toto.

"Why are they dressed like that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I have no idea… but they're missing the Scare Crow." said Gasser.

Then a shout that was familiar to everyone from the area was yelled out.

"Ranma Satome! Prepare to die!"

Ranma blocked and attack. It was from Ryoga.

"Oh hey P-Chan! How are things?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Ryoga's eye twitched.

"I take it you don't have any hot water on you?" asked Ryoga.

"We're headed to the Cat Café since we have some weird guests." said Akane.

Ryoga blushed then looked at Beauty and Gasser they don't seem that weird.

Beatty pointed to the 4 who were some reason performing YMCA.

"why are they doing that?" asked Ryoga.

"I think the author's run of ideas…" muttered Gasser.

You have no idea… anyways Ryoga decided to travel with them to the Cat Café so he could have a decent fight with Ranma.

"We're off the see the Wizard!" they sang once again dressed like the cast of the Wizard of Oz.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Beauty.

"Oh my beloveds!" came another shout this time from someone very different… Kodachi's older brother, Tatewaki… who will be referred as just Kuno… but before he could shower the two girls who love him with presents.

"Take this ancestor of Baldy Bald the 4th! Super fist of the Nose Hair!" shouted Bo-bobo sending Kuno flying.

"Did he just use his nose hair to fight!" yelled Akane as she, Ranma-Chan, Cat Shampoo and Ryoga gapped at the sight.

"Yes he did." sighed Beauty.

"Who are they anyways?" asked Ryoga.

They're people from the future who came here to stop Kodachi from going to insane." said Ranma-Chan.

"But she's already insane." said Ryoga.

"Even more insane." said Ranma-Chan.

"I see…" said Ryoga.

And so they finally made it to the Cat Café.

"Oh Shampoo!" shouted Mousse going to hug Ranma.

"Please put your glasses on." said Ranma.-Chan.

"Your not Shampoo." said Mousse.

"So why are we here?" asked Beauty.

"To get advice for you." said Ranma-Chan.

"You're trying to pawn us off here, aren't you?" asked Gasser.

"Don't put it that way." mumbled Ranma.

"So I heard there was some of temporal displacement." said Cologne showing up.

"Evil monster!" shouted Bo-Bobo.

That's when Cologne whacked him on the head hard.

"You're about a thousand years too young to call me that." said Cologne.

"So how do you know about what's going on?" asked Beauty.

"I over heard everything… we have much we need to discus." explained Cologne.

Bo-bobo being serious nodded, he could tell that the old woman was a master and knew what was going on… after all they needed all the help they can get for this mission.

Next time: Beauty and Cologne talk about the possibility of a time paradox while Bo-Bobo and rest try to prevent Kodachi from going even more insane....


End file.
